dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayano Aishi vs Bart Simpson
Ayano Aishi vs Bart Simpson is ZackAttackX's thirty-ninth DBX. Description Yandere Simulator vs The Simpsons! The psychopath of Akademi High takes on Springfield Elementary's biggest asshole! Normally I oppose kid violence, but it's probably called for here! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Akademi High - Yandere Simulator. It had only been a few minutes since Bart started at Akademi High, and already he was up to no good! Slingshot in hand, he selected his next target - Taro Yamada! He peeked out from behind a bush and let out a quiet chuckle as he took aim. "Not so fast, porcupine!" came a voice from behind him. Bart turned around and saw a girl holding a baseball bat in his hand. This girl was none other than Ayano Aishi. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked. Bart snorted. "Minding my own business. Perhaps you should give it a try sometime." he spat, turning back to where Taro was, only to find he had gone. "See? I had him exactly where I wanted him!" he whined. "Now I've gotta look for him again." Ayano glared at Bart. "Not on my watch! You're going to stay away from him, or else." she warned. Bart turned to Ayano and laughed. "If you try anything, just remember, I'm not above hitting a girl." Ayano gripped her bat tight and prepared herself. "Don't worry, neither am I." HERE WE GO! Ayano swung for the fences, though Bart ducked underneath and delivered several kicks to Ayano's chest. The yandere was knocked backwards but was quick to recover. She dusted off her chest and ran for Bart, who made a break for the school. Everyone else had started changing their shoes and Bart pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, with Ayano hot on his heels. Once through the crowd, Ayano lost track of Bart, but fled the scene quickly to avoid being noticed carrying a baseball bat. She made her way to the staircase and activated Yandere vision to see if she could spot Bart. Sure enough, he'd gone upstairs too, and was at the top of the opposite staircase, armed with his slingshot. She sneaked up the stairs and crept up behind Bart, preparing to knock his head off with the bat. Luckily for Bart, he turned around at the right time. "Ay caramba!" he shrieked, dodging barely and throwing punches Ayano's way. This time, Ayano blocked Bart's punches with the bat, then kicked him in the chest, sending him into a wall. Ayano swung again, smacking Bart on the arm with her bat. She lifted the bat overhead to finish the job, but Bart quickly fired a stone into Ayano's forehead, causing her to drop the bat. Ayano grabbed her forehead in pain and Bart used this as a chance to punch and kick her repeatedly. He finished up by smacking Ayano in the face with an enziguri, knocking her to the floor. Bart knew that Ayano wouldn't stay down for long, so he went back to his previous idea - run! He made a break for the stairs again, making his way to the second floor. Ayano struggled to stand up, but managed to do so and pursued Bart up the stairs. She slipped into the Light Music clubroom and approached Ton-chan the turtle and summoned weapons. At her disposal now was a knife, a katana, a baseball bat and a circular saw. She decided to pick up the katana and waited behind the door of the clubroom, waiting for Bart to run past. He did, and was in for the shock of his life when Ayano popped out from behind the door. "Miss me?" she asked, slicing at Bart, who barely dodged. Ayano retaliated by smacking Bart in the side of the head with the handle of the katana, then grabbed him and launched him into the clubroom and over the tables. As he picked himself up, he noticed Ayano advancing towards him. He went to throw a punch, but Ayano grabbed his arm with her free hand and sliced it off with her katana. Bart screamed out in agony as she proceeded to chop off his other arm, and with the third and final slash, the screams came to a stop and Bart's head detached from his shoulders. As Bart's body slumped to the floor, Ayano prayed once more to the turtle, asking it to forgive her sins. As a 'thank you' gift, she dropped Bart's head into the tank and left the room with a devilish grin on her face. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights